


You're Not in Kansas Anymore

by blacklegwill88



Category: Smallville, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklegwill88/pseuds/blacklegwill88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent gets sent to a new world and has to find out who did it and why</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> here is another new story hahahaha hope you like it

Clark Kent was sitting on the roof of his family's farmhouse, thinking of all the weird things that have been happening to him. At an early age his adoptive mom and dad told him he was different and that he was from another planet. That he had landed near their farm in a spaceship when he was a baby. Once Clark started high school things got even weirder. He started meeting other teens with strange abilities that had been caused by the meteor rocks. Some had even been born with powers, like Wally, Arthur and one friend, Victor Stone, who was made into a cyborg.

The newest addition that freaked him out a little is Isabelle, she and her sisters had been witches until they had been burned to death during the Salem Witch Trials. Turns out she is Lana Lang's ancestor and possessed her a few weeks ago. The worst thing is he's vulnerable to magic, much like he is to kryptonite. She was even able to turn him human, which freaked him out a little. But she is gone now.

As Clark finished recollecting his thoughts and was about to go inside he heard a strange sound behind him. He then turned around to see a blue swirling vortex opening up. It started sucking him up. He tried to use his super speed to get away, but for some reason the vortex was making him weaker. Clark flew through the vortex. He appeared on the other side and landed in an unknown forest. Clark slowly got up to look at his new surroundings, still weak from the vortex. He walked slowly to see if he could find anyone. He heard a leaf around to face an angry looking young woman with glowing yellow eyes, that were staring back at him.

Mystery Girl-What the hell are you doing in the bayou? Are you a spy or something?

Clark-I'm sorry I'm a little…

Then all he felt was pain as something struck the back of his head.

Mysterious Girl-What did you do that for, Josh? Geesh. He seemed harmless. Besides that, what are you doing here in wolf territory?

Josh-Sorry. You seemed angry and every time a stranger comes to town they turn out to be evil. Also I was secretly visiting Aiden's grave. He said sadly while looking down.

Mysterious Girl-Well, help me get him to Jackson's grandma's house so we can chain him up and question him.

Clark was having what appeared to be a strange dream about a man named Niklaus Mikaelson. Niklaus was killing hundreds of men and women with his family. He even killed his own mother and has stabbed his siblings multiple times, purely because he can. Clark thinks to himself, 'Whoever this Original family is they seem pretty dangerous. I think they are vampires." He isn't sure why he is having dreams about them. Suddenly everything stops and these apparitions appear. They're all different ages and judging by their clothing, they're from different eras in time.

Mysterious voices-Clark Kent, you cannot hide from us, the Ancestors. We have summoned you here to help us and do our bidding. When your tasks are complete, we will then send you back home

Clark-This is a weird ass dream.

The ancestors-This is no dream. We are real and in your mind. Something is blocking us from finding you, but we will get you soon.

Clark-Wait, if this is real, why did you send me here? What do you want from me? How do I get back? Who are you people?

But before they can answer they start to fade away. His eyes start to open and he is blinded by a bright light.

Clark-Hello?!

He says weakly, he notices he is chained up and for some reason he can't break out of them. Finally the door opens and the woman he saw before passing out enters, followed by some guy.

Mysterious Girl-Finally. You're awake. Want some water? I have two bottles.

Clark-Yes. Please.

She opens one bottle and lets him have a sip. She then gives him a sip from the second bottle . She looks at him confused, but saves the question for later.

Clark-Hmm. I remember you from earlier. Where am I? Who are you? Why am I chained up? Who is he?

Mysterious Girl-My name is Hayley. You're in the Bayou outside of New Orleans. This is my friend, Josh. I have you chained up because we've lost some good people in the last few months. These chains will keep you here and us safe, if you seem like a threat.

Clark-Hi, I'm Clark. Nice to meet you. Look, I just want to go home. I promise I won't hurt anyone. One minute I was on top of my farmhouse, then the next I see this blue hole open up and suck me in. Then I land in the forest or uhh the bayou.

Josh-Hahahaha, blue hole. Like some type of portal? Do those exist?

Even though Hayley wanted to laugh, she could hear from his heart beat that he wasn't lying. Or at lease he believes what he is saying.

Hayley-Hmm, well you seem to be telling the truth based off your heart rhythm. But how do I know your mind isn't cursed or that you may be crazy?

Clark-I'm not crazy or cursed. It's the truth. I live in Kansas.

Josh-Well you're not in Kansas anymore farm boy.

Hayley pulls Josh over to the side to see what he thinks about this situation.

Hayley-So what do you think?

Josh-I think he is super cute, but obviously straight. Plus I'm still not over Aiden or ready for dating anytime soon.

Hayley-Haha! No, silly I meant do you feel like he is good or evil?

Josh-I don't know. But he doesn't smell human.

While they were talking, Clark was using his super hearing to listen in on their conversation and was surprised to learn that they can tell he isn't human. Which means they are either meteor infected or metas. But his thoughts are interrupted as Hayley and Josh approach him.

Hayley-So, before we decide to release you, just tell us one thing. What are you? Because we know you aren't human. But I also tested you with the bottled water. One with vervain and the other wolfsbane. You tested negative to both. I also don't smell magic on you. So you aren't a witch. Sooo...yeah…

Clark-I thought it was funny when you handed me two bottles.

Clark figured he was in a different world, so, he didn't mind telling his big secret.

Clark-You both may want to sit down. Ok I'm an alien. Like from outer space. I'm from a different world.

Clark sat waiting to see their reactions.

Josh-Hahahahaha! Wow, cute and crazy. Are there no more sane guys in New Orleans? I'm sorry, but I think you're coo coo for Cocoa Puffs.

Hayley-Hmm...As for the alien thing, I agree with Josh. But the portal I believe. But there is only one being that can maybe do that here. And, that's got to be a witch. Which is why I called a friend here. They should be here soon.

Clark-Oh a witch huh? I don't really like them. Well, I haven't had the best experiences with them, anyway.

Hayley-Don't worry she is just going to try to get a vision off of you. Or maybe use a truth spell. Then you're free. I think I hear her now.

As Clark waits, he hears someone walking towards the door. In walks one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen, besides Lana.

Freya-Hello Hayley, Josh. It's nice to see you both.

Josh-Ugggh, I'm out of here. Good luck Hayley. Nice to meet you Clark, the alien farm boy.

Hayley-Thanks for not telling your brothers. They would have killed him right away.

Clark-Your family sounds real nice.

Clark says sarcastically.

Freya-Hehehe we're going through lots of...Umm...Struggle right now. So anyway let's get this started, shall we? I'm just going to grab your hands real quick and try to get a vision off of you. Is that fine?

Clark looks away bashfully and blushes.

Clark-Yes please...I mean yes that's cool.

As they hold hands Freya's eyes shoot open and slowly turn white as she sees his life. As her eyes go back to normal she looks at him strangely, intrigued. She then shouts...

Freya-Fractos!

His chains with the spell. Clark rubs his wrists and stands up, smiling.

Clark-Thank you. So, I'm guessing you saw what you needed.

Freya-I did. Wow, you really came from outer space as a baby in a spaceship. That's amazing.

Hayley-Wow, so Clark really is an alien. I guess now I can say I have seen everything.

Clark-So, how do I get home? Hayley said you could do it?

Hayley-I said a witch, maybe.

Freya-If it can be done, then it would take hundreds of witches, maybe more. But I am only one.

Clark-Do you have any idea who brought me here then? If it was a witch or a bunch of them?

Freya-The Ancestors, most likely. Trying to kill Hayley, the rest of my family and I. But I looked into your mind there isn't an ounce of evil in you. That's why I released you.

Clark-Wait. The Ancestors. I...umm...saw them in what I thought was a dream. But now I'm thinking it is real. They were showing me visions of a man named Niklaus Mikaelsonand his family. All of the horrors they have done. They want me to kill them, then they will send me home. But I don't kill.

Hayley-Well great. So they're pulling people from different worlds now. Luckily Clark is nice.

Freya-Hmm...well from what I have seen, you could kill us all with your eyes, easily.

Hayley-Eyes? What do you mean?

Clark looked at the floor and shot his red laser beams. Hayley jumped back while Freya looked on with intrigue.

Hayley-Laser beams, wow! You really aren't from here. You're straight out of a comic book.

Freya-Nice ability.

Clark-Well, show and tell is nice and all, but how do I get home without the Ancestors? Without killing anyone, innocent or not.

Freya-I'm not sure, yet. But I will figure it out. In the meantime, you should know that the Ancestors' magic is all around New Orleans.

Clark-Wait. All around here?

Clark thinks to himself, that explains why I'm at half strength and feel weak. The magic is poisoning me. So, until I leave this world, I won't be at maximum strength. Hmmm...I will keep this to myself. I'm not going to expose my weaknesses.

Hayley-Well, I'm going to go check on Hope. I hope you get back home soon. Maybe go check with Vincent? He may be able to gather up some quarter witches for you.

Hayley says as she walks out the room to go to Hope's room.

Freya-Bright idea. Except he hates me right now.

Clark-Well, we can try at least. He is our only lead without dealing with the Ancestors directly.

Freya-How about I show you around town until I locate Vincent? It will be a date.

Freya said with a wink and smile.

Clark-Sounds like fun.

Clark says shyly.

Clark and Freya head to her car. Then she started driving to downtown.

Clark-So, you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you? I'm curious why you think everyone in town seems to hate you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ty for reading my new story i hope you like it and please leave a review telling me what you think and if you want more.  
> ok so just in case anyone complains clark is too op for the originals i made it where the magic that fills up new Orleans dampens his abilities by a lot even the sun doesn't heal him as much so basically clark is at a fully serum lucien or marcel's level


End file.
